Don't be Afraid
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: [Reescrito] Un bosque misterioso envuelto en una tenebrosa neblina. Ocho jóvenes. Sus vida corren peligro en cada paso que dan, en cada respiro que inhalan. Miedo, dolor, intriga, traición, horror es lo único que les espera. ¿Piensas que saldrás vivo? Mejor piénsalo dos veces.
1. Don't

_Digimon no me pertenece ni su historia y personajes. Esto lo hago solo por hobbie._

* * *

 **v**

* * *

El ulular de un búho resonaba entre los arboles de un bosque solitario aledaño. Una neblina densa cubría como un manto el campo de pradera, frio por el viento helado de la noche obscura. En lo alto solo la luna era testigo del correr apresurado de un individuo desdichado.

El rostro del sujeto detonaba desesperación, frustración, y una agonía marcada en la comisura de sus labios ensangrentados. Sus pies, adoloridos de tanto correr, ya no podían sujetar más su propio peso. Trastabillo un par de metros y se detuvo en el tronco delgado un arce, y se recargo sobre él.

Tiritaba por el frio del ambiente que envolvía la pradera. Entorno su mirada por el ancho y largo del campo, pero no podía ver más allá de unos cuantos metros por la densa neblina que lo cubría como el manto de una madre. El respirar se le dificultaba, no había suficiente oxígeno para llenar sus pulmones; por lo que era ruidosa e irregular. Una gota de sudor en frío rodó por su frente provocando que un escalofrió le recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Desesperado como se encontraba, busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón un celular de pantalla táctil. Una vez en sus manos se percató que en la parte superior de la pantalla un icono, que representaba la batería, indicaba que estaba a punto de apagarse. Necesitaba aprovechar la única oportunidad que tenía para hacer la llamada que definiría su situación.

Sus manos ensangrentadas y desgarradas le temblaban de sobremanera, quiso tranquilizarse un poco y mantener el control de su cuerpo. Se concentró en mover sus dedos entumecidos y se dispuso hacer movimientos sobre la pantalla del celular. Busco un número en específico, del cual solo recordaba los últimos tres dígitos, y no tardo en encontrarlo en la agenda. Dejó escapar un suspiro al ver aquellos dígitos marcados en negro, hacer esa llamada era su única esperanza.

No obstante, desde la lejanía del bosque aledaño un grito desgarrador fue arrancado del silencio perturbador de la pradera. Una vez más un escalofrió recorrió su espalda estremeciendo cada fibra de su ser. Una lagrima rodo desconsolada por su mejilla, y para sus adentros pedía disculpas.

Una vez el grito fue cesado el silencio sepulcral reino de nuevo por la pradera y el boque solitario. Reconociendo su destino, tecleo rápido sobre la pantalla un par de ocasiones para hacer la llamada.

Se aterro cuando el ulular de un búho cercano irrumpió en sus oídos. La llamada no salía, a diferencia de sus lágrimas que emergían a borbotones de sus ojos. Impulsada por el miedo cambio de estrategia y paso al modo envió de mensaje. Movió sus dedos lo más rápido que pudo, y tecleo letra por letra mientras el búho ululaba.

El individuo estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no se percató lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Solo cuando dejo de escuchar al búho entendió que algo no andaba bien, alzó su mirada lentamente y percibió algo en la lejanía que se avecinaba como un mal presagio.

Sus pupilas de dilataron cuando de entre la neblina una figura emergía como un ser fantasmal. Y no solo era una. Cuatro siluetas se formaban a su alrededor; una enfrente suya, dos a los costados, y la última a su espalda.

Con la mayor velocidad que pudo termino de escribir su mensaje y lo envió, esperando poder recibir contestación casi de inmediato.

Volvió alzar la mirada, que una vez tuvo sobre la pantalla del celular, y los vio parados a varios metros de su ubicación. Solo el que tenía enfrente dio un par de pasos hacia adelante.

Resignándose se deslizo por el tronco del arce y se quedó en el suelo con sus piernas sobre su pecho, y sus manos sujetando el celular con esperanza a que este sonará. Rogaba por piedad, pero sabía que eso era inútil. Advirtió como el sujeto que tenía enfrente llegó hasta donde se encontraba. Alzó en alto su machete, y sin que pudiera hacer nada el individuo a sus pies, se lo clavo de lleno sobre su cabeza.

El celular que sujetaba el individuo cayó al suelo ensangrentado con la pantalla boca arriba. En él solo se podía leer un par de palabras: _Nuevo_ _Mensaje_.

Los entes al contemplar el cuerpo inerte de su víctima dieron pasos hacia atrás lentamente. Retrocedían mimetizándose con la neblina hasta el punto en que se hicieron una con ella. Y al final, solo una voz suave y macabra resonó en el viento helado de aquella noche, recitando solo unas pocas palabras: _No tengas miedo._

 _ **Don't be Afraid**_

 _UNO_

Joven era la noche y el manto nocturno permitía una hermosa vista de los entes astrales que en ella danzaban. La más hermosa, sin duda, era la luna blanca que se iluminaba majestuosa sobre todo en el firmamento.

La noche se acompañaba con buena música que sonaba en máximo volumen, y juego de luces acompañaban a las estrellas en lo alto. Una gran pista de baile se con decenas de jóvenes bailando y bebiendo celebraban el evento más importante que pudiera dar un grupo de amigos que se graduaban del instituto.

El agua de la piscina brillaba en un azul intenso, y mucho adolecentes se lanzaban sin importar que no tuvieran trajes de baño. La noche era para divertirse.

La fiesta se celebraba en la lujosa casa de los Yagami: Taichi y Hikari. Los hermanos más populares del instituto, y que cada que podían ofrecían fiestas memorables. Y ahora que el mayor de los castaños se graduaba tenían la excusa perfecta para hacer la mayor celebración jamás realizada.

El terreno de la casa era tal que fácilmente podía albergar la presencia de todos los de la generación del Yagami, y un poco más. El patio trasero era amplio, y con la piscina la diversión estaba asegurada.

A Taichi no le molestaba que muchos de los presentes en su celebración no les conocieran, ni mucho menos los considerara amigos. Estaba feliz porque de todos los presentes se encontraban sus verdaderos amigos. Lo único que pretendía con hacer todas esas fiestas era ser recordado, dejar su marca en el instituto como una leyenda. Y por como avanzaba la velada sabía que estaba cerca de ser insuperable.

— Únetenos, Taichi, el agua esta excelente —le invito una joven desde la alberca.

Muchas de sus compañeras de generación ya se encontraban ebrias, y no les importaba estar en el agua en ropa interior. Incluso pudo ver un par a lo lejos que no le intereso no tener nada puesto encima mientras estaban nadando.

—Sí, Tai, ve con ellas —el castaño reconoció la voz detrás de él.

Se giró para encontrarse con unos ojos, que alejado de molestia, le miraban retadoramente. Se trataba de una joven pelirroja, y su novia: Sora Takenouchi. La joven era la segunda chica más popular del instituto solo superada por su mejor amiga. Pero su popularidad iba más allá de su belleza, la pelirroja era la campeona nacional de tenis.

El castaño no comprendía como alguien como ella se había fijado en una persona tan holgazana como lo era él. Sin embrago, estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado.

—Sabes que solo tú me interesas —Sora sonrió, aunque no expresó gran alegría, y eso lo intrigo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más ella lo beso.

—Pues, ellas parecen estar interesadas en ti.

Las jóvenes en la alberca miraban a la pelirroja con rencor, mientras que unas solo estaban embelesadas por la presencia del castaño.

—Ignóralas.

Taichi y Sora se volvieron a dar un beso que dejo en claro quien partencia a quien, y las chicas en la alberca se empezaron a dispersar e incitar a otros.

La pareja decidió ir hacia la terraza que daba al patio, y que se encontraba en la casa. En su trayecto varios de sus compañeros de clases lo saludaban alegres, y muchos felicitaban al castaño por el gran evento. El joven se estaba llevando el crédito por algo que el dinero su padre patrocinaba, e incluso el lugar.

Una vez llegaron a la terraza se encontraron con sus amigos más cercanos de todos los que se encontraban abajo. Al primero que vieron fue a Yamato Ishida, el mejor amigo de Taichi, un joven rubio de ojos azules como el cielo. El joven era muy popular por su banda de rock, sin mencionar que era tractivos por su físico. Abrazaba a su novia, una joven castaña muy hermosa, y la mujer más popular de todo el instituto. Mimi Tachikawa, que a pesar de ser la más deseas y popular, era la joven más dulce que alguien pudiera tener el privilegio de conocer.

En la terraza había otras dos personas. Joe Kido, un adulto joven de anteojos y cabello azul, era el mayor del grupo al ya estar en la universidad. No obstante, al ser invitado a la fiesta de graduación de sus amigos no se permitió faltar (aprovecho sus vacaciones). El otro era un joven pelirrojo amante de las computadoras, y solo un año más joven que los graduados, su nombre: Izumi Kōshirō.

—Yamato, ¿Has visto a mi hermana? —pregunto Taichi, una vez que se le aproximaron.

—Creo que la vi con Daisuke —contesto, y apunto a lo lejos—. Allá por donde el DJ.

El castaño frunció el ceño y desdibujo su rostro en un claro ejemplo de molestia. Para nadie era extraño que el fuese protector con su hermana menor, y eso le daba gracia al rubio. Pero para mala fortuna del Yagami su pequeña hermana era muy popular tanto por su belleza como por su carácter e inteligencia. Muchos estaban tras de ella, y eso le irritaba de sobremanera.

—No te preocupes, amor, ella es inteligente —Sora sujeto el brazo de su novio, no le permitió que fuese tras su hermana y creara una trifulca inútil—. No hará nada indebido, y menos con un niñato como Daisuke.

—Escuche que mi hermano estaba buscándola —Yamato no podía permitir dejar tranquilo a su mejor amigo, y volvió activar su vena sobreprotectora—. Puede que ya solo estén ellos dos.

Mimi al ver las intenciones de su novio le lanzo un golpe fuerte a su hombro, a lo que se quejó el rubio.

El castaño se tensó y de eso se percató su novia que aún lo sujetaba del brazo. Todos los presentes se rieron ante la expresión en el rostro de su amigo. Nadie le extrañaba que se preocupara, la menor de los Yagami y el menor de los Ishida se atraían.

—Eres malvado —susurró Mimi al oído de Yamato—. Te encanta provocar a Taichi.

 _DOS_

La música mantenía el buen ambiente entre los jóvenes en la fiesta, y más a esos que se encontraban cerca del DJ. El comportamiento de todos era de locos, para la hora era evidente que el alcohol estaba surtiendo efecto en sus sistemas.

En la plataforma del DJ, a su costado derecho, se encontraba una jardinera donde se posaba una mesa con bebidas de diferentes estilos. Allí Hikari charlaba con su amigo Daisuke, el joven tenía un parecido impresionante con su hermano mayor. La plática que entablaban le comenzó aburrir a la joven que no sabía mucho sobre el soccer. Irritada no encontraba la manera de sacarse a su amigo de encima.

Cuando la plática del castaño, de cabellera puntiaguda, se tornaba densa y tediosa una joven de lentes y larga cabellera color lila hizo su aparición; salvando a la castaña.

—¡Miyako!

La castaña saludo a su mejor amiga que dio un grito tan fuerte que sobresalió de la música que tocaba el DJ en ese instante.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—Te quise dar una sorpresa.

Días antes Hikari y Miyako habían hablado por teléfono como tantas veces lo hacían al día. La joven de color lila le dejo en claro que no podría asistir al evento porque su familia estaba de vacaciones fuera, y no regresarían si no un día después de la fiesta. Esto entristeció a la castaña, que al verla entendió que todo era plan de su amiga para llegar de improviso.

—Vaya que lo has hecho —soltó, un molesto Daisuke.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, Motomiya.

Miyako sujeto del brazo a su amiga y la llevo lejos del castaño con la excusa de que necesitaban ponerse al día. No quería que las siguieran. Refunfuñando Daisuke solo se limitó a verlas alejarse y perderse entre la multitud.

La amiga de Hikari era una joven con un brío especial, y con una boca que nunca terminaba de hablar. Desde que se conocían era la de lentes quien mantenía el ritmo de las conversaciones, y eso le gustaba a la pequeña Yagami.

—Australia es un lugar fascinante —comentó, quería poner a su amiga al día de sus aventuras—. Los canguros son algo entre lo bonito y lo rudo.

—Me lo imagino.

Hikari reía ante las expresiones marcadas de su mejor amiga. Contaba sus anécdotas con mímicas y rostros que solo hacían más agradable estar con ella.

—Un día deberíamos ir juntas, ¿Qué piensas?

—Me encantaría —se sonrieron—. Talvez por nuestra graduación podamos hacer el viaje.

—Comencemos a planear todo…

Miyako de pronto guardo silencio, y solo dos cosas podían hacer eso posible. Hikari se dio media vuelta y vio a lo lejos a Daisuke hablando con su mejor amigo: Ken Ichijouji.

—Dime que me extraño, amiga.

—Miyako, hay algo que debo decirte —Hikari desvió un poco su mirada—. En el verano empezó a salir con Yuuki de segundo.

—Oh.

Eso era la segunda cosa que le podía arrebatar las palabras a la intrépida Miyako. Hikari estaba por alentar a su amiga cuando esta volvió a sonreír. Eso era algo que impresionaba a la castaña, su amiga tenía una fuerza de voluntad impresionante, y pocas veces se dejaba vencer.

—¿Ya viste quien viene?

Apuntando hacia atrás de ella, la castaña se dio medio giro para ver entre la multitud a un joven rubio muy atractivo, y a su lado le acompañaba un pequeño joven de corte de cabello peculiar. Se trataba de Takeru Takaishi e Iori Hida. El primero era su mejor amigo de toda la vida, y el más popular de su generación. El segundo era su amigo, pero lucia más como el escudero del rubio; aunque también era su amigo.

Las amigas acortaron el espacio que los separaba de los chicos. Se acercaron hasta donde ellos charlaban, ambos parecían mantener una conversación muy buena.

—Te he estado buscando —la castaña le soltó un golpecito al hombro del rubio—. ¿Por qué me dejaste sola con Daisuke?

—Yo no hice eso —sonrió malicioso.

—Tonto.

A Takeru le encantaba molestar a su amiga con bromas inofensivas, pero dejarla sola con Daisuke era algo que ella no le perdonaba.

El rubio se percató que su amiga venia acompañada por otra de sus buenas amigas, y se feliz de verla se laudaron. También se saludaron Iori, que con su manera cordial de ser expresó la felicidad que albergaba en él por ver a su amiga Miyako.

Una vez los saludos terminaron los cuatro amigos pasaron a las bancas cerca de las jardineras para conversar. El tema del momento era el viaje de Miyako a Sidney, y ella estaba fascinada de contar todo lo que había vivido.

Pasada la noche y puestos al día unos con otros aprovecharon para bailar y divertirse con algunos compañeros de clase. Hikari posó su atención al otro lado del patio, clavo sus ojos en la terraza de su casa y observó su hermano convivir con sus amigos. Verlos allá le dio ganas de estar con sus amigos, y le pidió a Takeru y los demás que fueran hacia la terraza.

 _TRES_

Desde aquella altura que le proveía la terraza el patio entero estaba a su disposición, logrando ver todo y a todos. Entrono la mirada y ubicó a su hermana con sus amigos yendo hacia con ellos, y eso le agrado.

Estaba feliz de ver como Miyako se interponía entre su hermana y Takeru, a quien apreciaba como un hermano; no como para dejarlo sobrepasarse con su hermana.

Tranquilo por ver como su hermana ya estaba en camino se acercó a su novio que estaba ida en algún punto de la nada. Llego por detrás y pasó sus brazos por atrás y las envolvió sobre su abdomen para abrazarla. Ante el contacto percibió que el cuerpo de su novia se tensaba, y eso no lo paso de improviso.

—¿Sucede algo, linda?

Sora no pronuncio palabra solo para preocuparlo.

—No me gusta que guardes silencio.

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta para quedar enfrente de su amado novio. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella. Se besaron. Por parte de ella el desenfreno era evidente, por el lado del castaño la incertidumbre.

El beso duro un par de minutos en que sentía que se ahogaban, pero era tan apasionado que no querían que se detuviera.

Al tomar aire se miraron a los ojos, ambos decían algo que el otro no comprendía. Sora acaricio la mejilla de Taichi, y esto paso su mano por la espalda de ella. Estaban como hipnotizados, perdidos en un mundo donde las palabras eran un _taboo_.

Del otro lado de la terraza Mimi los observaba con curiosidad, ese tipo de cosas no pasaba desapercibidas por parte de ella. No despego su atención de la paraje ni cuando su novio llego a ella con un vaso de refresco que le había pedido.

—Algo hay de extraño entre esos dos.

—¿Quiénes?

Mimi apunto con un movimiento de cabeza a la pareja del otro lado. Yamato los miró por un momento y no comprendió nada, para él solo estaban en un momento romántico.

—Están enamorados, ¿Qué de malo con ello?

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes que ver entre líneas.

El rubio volvió hacia la pareja que ahora parecía haber recordado lo que eran las palabras, y conversaban sobre algo.

Después de un par de minutos la pareja se separó y Taichi camino hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Yamato alzo una ceja cuando su mirada impacto con la de Sora, que no le miraba a él sino a Mimi.

—Amigo, podemos hablar —Taichi le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Bien.

Se apartaron del grupo, pasando por la puerta y adentrándose en la sala que comunicaba con la terraza.

Taichi se encamino hacia el sofá que daba hacia una pantalla de 70" y se relajó por un instante. Yamato estaba ansioso, y todo por lo que le dijo su novia de lo extraño que parecían estar sus amigos.

—¿Y bien?

—Le conté todo a Sora.

—¿No se suponía que era una sorpresa?

—Bueno, es que la vi deprimida y la quise animar.

Yamato asintió.

—Prometió que no dirá nada hasta que lo hagamos oficial nosotros.

—Me parece bien.

La conversación no pudo florecer por la llegada de Hikari, Takeru, Miyako e Iori. Los cuatro jovenes recién llegados saludaron a todo mundo con alegría. Y la noche prosiguió de lo más normal. Entre bebidas y música la fiesta fue llegando a su clímax, donde muchos ya actuaban por efectos del alcohol. Y el grupo de amigos en la terraza no fue la excepción ante la gran noche que estaban viviendo.

 _CUATRO_

Una fuerte punzada en la cien despertó al mayor de los rubios, que al abrir sus ojos no conseguía enfocar la vista. Se levantó con el dolor de cabeza, y se quedó en la orilla de lo que suponía era su cama. Con calma intento enfocar mejor su vista, pero su tacto ya le indicaba que algo no andaba bien. Las sabanas de la cama se sentían mugrientas y ásperas al contacto con su piel, y la altura del cabezal era mayor a lo usual.

Contra su dolor de cabeza consiguió enfocar la vista encontrándose con un piso de madera roído, y carcomido por termitas. Al no reconocer el suelo conjeturó que se localizaba en la casa de alguien más, pero la pregunta que lo azotó fue de quien era aquella habitación.

Intrigado alzo el rostro y entorno la vista, todo le daba vueltas y cuando quiso ponerse de pie volvió a la cama que rechino en los resortes. Mientras en sus pies el crujido de la madera parecía el sonido de una metralleta para sus oídos.

Cuando se recuperó un poco de su jaqueca volvió intentar echar un vistazo a la habitación donde se encontraba. Nada de lo que sus ojos vieron le parecía familiar. Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una choza, quedo perplejo cuando noto la austeridad en la que se encontraba el lugar. Solo una cama, su mesita de noche, un par de ventanas, una mecedora de madera, y una vela encendida sobre una mesa entre donde estaba y la única puerta.

Con la poca luz que emanaba de la vela, y la luz que se filtraba por las ventas dedujo que aún era de noche.

Trato de hacer memoria para entender porque se encontraba en ese extraño lugar. Tenebroso y solitario. Pero todo le resultaba confuso y una nueva punzada en la cien le arrebato su intento de recuerdo.

Se levantó de la cama y se aproximó a la ventana con la mecedora. Echo un vistazo hacia afuera y lo que vio le provoco un escalofrió recorrer en su espalda. En definitiva se encontraba en una cabaña rodeada de árboles, un césped como alfombra se extendía por su alrededor. Una neblina jugaba por la lejanía y el ciento nocturno pintaban un paisaje que jamás había visto en su vida.

—¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Su corazón se aceleró con cada mirada que echaba hacia afuera por la ventana. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató que no era el único en la cabaña.

Un gemido resonó suave como un lamento por los metros cuadrados que conformaba la pequeña cabaña. El sonido repentino hizo erizar los vellos en la piel del rubio. Asustado giró su rostro temerosamente hacia dónde provino el gemido.

Sobre la cama una figura se movía entre las sabanas mugrientas, que en un tiempo pudieron ser blancas. La figura se movía suavemente como un espíritu, y el corazón del joven se aceleraba a su máxima velocidad.

Un nuevo gemido, de una mujer, irrumpió en la habitación. Yamato dio un paso hacia la cama decidido afrontar lo que fuese que allí reposar. Para su sorpresa, cuando estuvo por llegar a la cama, de las sabanas emergió su novia que estiraba sus brazos como cuando despiertas una mañana de sábado.

—¡Mimi! —soltó, aliviado.

—Hola, amor.

La joven se estiraba sin darse cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación ni en la de su novio.

—¿Aun es de noche?

—¿Sabes que hacemos en esta cabaña? —ignoró la pregunta de su novia.

Estaba más preocupado por saber la razón del porque ellos dos estaba en esa habitación de cabaña. Se arrimó a su novia en la cama quien comenzó a tallarse los ojos con sus manos, mientras daba un largo bostezo.

Una vez repuesta y analizando las palabras de su novio le miro directo a los ojos sin comprender a que se refería.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Al escuchar aquello el rubio no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de resignación. Sus nervios estaban al límite, no sabía que estaba sucediendo y tampoco obtenía respuestas por parte de su memoria que le indicaran la razón del que estuvieran en ese lugar.

Se levantó de la cama y se acero de nueva cuenta a la ventana de la mecedora. Echo un vistazo afuera esperando que el paisaje cambiara a uno familiar. No sucedió.

—¿Qué suecde, amor?

Mimi entorno la vista dándose cuenta del lugar en donde estaban, su rostro fue uno de asco cuando se topó con las sabanas de la cama donde momentos antes dormía.

Asustada se levantó enseguida y corrió hacia su novio que miraba atento afuera. Cuando la joven echo un vistazo hacia afuera se encontró con lo mismo que su novio. Árboles y neblina, luz de luna y un cielo apagado. Sus ojos se abrieron del asombro por la repentina revelación.

—Pero, ¿Cómo?

Eso se preguntaba el rubio, pero su mente se negaba a cooperar para darle una respuesta; eso lo frustraba. Miles de preguntas como la de su novia afloraban en su cabeza como luciérnagas, brillantes e inatrapables.

La mirada inquisitiva de su novia no aportaba nada a sus nervios que se agudizaban. Escucho que le preguntaba algo, pero no tenía cabeza para responder algo que ni el mismo podía conseguir la respuesta.

La pareja permitió que el silencio reinara entre ellos, solo sus miradas se encontraban en pequeños espacios de tiempo. Como anhelando que el otro le dijera que estaban dentro de una broma de un programa de televisión. La situación no hacía más que tornarse cada vez más extraña, y ninguno de los dos recordaba cómo llegaron a ese lugar.

Yamato empezó a recitar sus últimos recuerdos en voz alta, y le pidió a su novia que hiciera lo mismo. Ambos llegaron al mismo último recuerdo que poseían, la fiesta de Taichi. En específico recordaban estar bailando en la terraza mientras bebían y reían por un chiste de Takeru.

—Supongo que lo mejor sería quedarnos en este lugar hasta que amanezca.

La castaña se giró hacia su novio que andaba hacia la cama, lo siguió y se puso a su lado; no deseaba separarse ni un instante de él. Imagino el rostro de pánico que tenía en ese momento, y por tal su novio continuo hablando para tranquilizarla.

—No podemos salir de noche, afuera hay muchos peligros —sujetó la mano de su novia con fuerza. Tenía que mostrar calma por ella—. Y con la obscuridad que envuelve el bosque seriamos presa fácil de animales salvajes.

—¿No es peligroso quedarnos?

Comprendió a lo que su novia se refería. La cabaña debía pertenecer a una persona o varias, pues la cama no parecía no ser usada en tiempo y al fondo en un rincón se encontró con un paquete de leña y cerillas.

La posibilidad de que esa cabaña fuera refugio de alguien era factible en alto grado. No obstante, quería mantener la calma y no mostrar ese temor a su novia que tiritaba a su costado.

—Si alguien viene, no será bueno.

El temor de la castaña no resultaba para nada confortante, y hacia más difícil que se pudiera mantener sereno. Sin embargo, los peligros que hubiera afuera serían peor que la posibilidad de que alguien llegara a la cabaña. Cabía la posibilidad de que fueran buenas personas, y de no serlo ellos tenían la ventaja de estar adentro y no permitir el paso a los extraños trabando la puerta.

El único problema que detectaba era la ventana de la mecedora, la cual era muy grande y podrían entrar fácilmente por ella. Tendría que vigilar la ventana mientras la noche fuese la reina del firmamento.

Poniendo en práctica su plan trabaron la puerta como la mesa de noche, que estaba más pesada de lo usual y la mecedora. En tanto, la cama la arrastraron hasta la ventana, la pusieron en vertical como pudieron y la tapó el único acceso. La otra ventana era pequeña en forma de triángulo, y se ubicaba en la parte superior de la pared de la grande.

—Con esto bastara.

—Amor, mira.

Yamato pasó su vista hacia donde la mano de su novia apuntaba. Donde estuvo la cama se encontraba, como un espíritu mortífero, un machete. Se colocó enfrente del arma y lo miró sin tocarlo, le resultaba tan prohibido como un pecado capital. Las condiciones del objeto eran perfectas, no mostraba indicios de haber sido usada con anterioridad.

—Tranquila, linda, no pasa nada —sujeto el arma entre sus manos para observarlo mejor—. Esto nos serpa de ayuda, en caso de necesitarlo.

—Ruego por el que no lo necesitemos.

—Esperemos.

La pareja se acurruco en la esquina al fondo de la habitación, un punto que les permitía observar todo el recinto. El frio comenzaba a calar en sus huesos por lo que se juntaron más para mezclar el calor corrala de ambos.

El tiempo se volvió un enemigo de su mentalidad, estaban en ese punto de incertidumbre. Al no tener una manera de saber la hora solo esperaban a que la luna desapareciera del cielo para dar lugar a la luz del sol. Pero la espero se tornaba eterna y tediosa. Para el rubio el amanecer ya no debería estar muy lejos, por lo que se levantó dejando a su novia resguardad en la esquina.

Entre la ventana y la cama existía una pequeña abertura que le permitía ver hacia afuera, y para su sorpresa la Luna se mantenía en el mismo lugar de cuando se había despertado en esa tenebrosa cabaña.

—No puede ser —susurró para sí mismo.

La luna no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar en el firmamento. La única diferencia en ese punto eran unas nubes grises que surcaban por enfrente del gran circulo blanco.

—¿En dónde nos encontramos?

 _CINCO_

La paciencia no era la mayor virtud de Taichí, y eso lo reconocía su novia que trataba de darle alcance a su paso. El camino por el bosque era escabroso lo que dificultaba poder andar sin dejar de mirar por donde se pisaba. Agregado a eso la vegetación y la neblina impedían poder andar con mayor velocidad sin correr el riesgo de tropezar.

En su andar la pelirroja recordó como habían tomado la loca decisión de andar por ese bosque tenebroso.

Ella fue la primera que despertó dentro de un automóvil azul deportivo. No consiguió recordar cómo había terminado en ese vehículo en medio de aquel bosque. Asustada, pero aliviada de no estar sola, despertó a su novio que dormía a en el asiento del conductor.

Una vez que Taichi despertó se dieron cuenta que ninguno recordaba el cómo llegaron a ese lugar. Incluso el castaño tuvo la idea de usar el vehículo para salir del bosque y encontrar una carretera que los llevara algún poblado. Sin embargo, el vehículo no arrancaba aun con las llaves puestas.

Desesperado por el tiempo que permanecieron en el automóvil esperando el amanecer, el joven apresurado salió del resguardo del vehículo y se adentró en el bosque. Sora lo intento detener, pero no le quedo más que ir con él en busca de un camino que los llevara a un lugar seguro.

—Llevamos horas caminando, y no damos con nada —espetó la pelirroja, que se abrazaba así misma por el frio—. No fue buena idea irnos del automóvil, a lo mejor alguien nos buscó en ese lugar.

Taichí se limitaba a escuchar a su novia, que por algún motivo oír su voz le irritaba, sin mencionar que debía admitir que su idea de buscar un camino resulto una estúpida.

Sin embargo, reconocía que no podían limitarse solo a esperar. No en ese lugar tan extraño donde el tiempo no parecía avanzar. Echo un vistazo al cielo y lo notó, igual que antes la luna seguía sobre su cabeza justo donde mismo.

Siguieron caminando a paso firme, en algún momento tenían que encontrar algo que les ayudara o les dijera donde se encontraban. Entre más avanzaban las nubes grises se aglomeraban con mayor peligro sobre sus cabezas. Se maldijo para sus adentros, podía sentir la mirada de su novia clavada en su nuca.

—Parece que lloverá, necesitamos refugio.

—No soy un idiota, se lo que necesitamos —repuso con desdén.

Anduvieron en busca de un lugar para resguardarse de la inminente lluvia, pero por más que caminaron lo único que hallaron fue arboles altos, y extraña vegetación. Esto comenzó a irritar a la pelirroja, que maldijo la gran idea de seguir a su novio por ese bosque peligroso.

No se percataron cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde que salieron del automóvil, pero para su fortuna del cielo no descendió gota alguna de agua. Impulsada por la curiosidad la joven alzo su vista para ver las peculiares nubes.

Estudio con detenimiento lo que por costumbre sabia se trataban de nubes, sin embargo, algo en las de esa noche le llamaban la atención. La textura no parecía ser vaporosa con forma de algodón, no esas que tenía sobre su cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos en un intento por ver más lejos, y detectar que había en ellas que no le inspiraban confianza.

—Es muy extraño, ¿no crees?

—¿Qué?

Sora no perdía de vista las nubes que surcaban el cielo obscuro. La extraña textura la reconoció como de algún tipo de tela o material parecido. Siendo que su madre era una famosa modista reconoció el lino en la nube más próxima. Esas texturas las conocía a la perfección, y esas nubes no eran de agua evaporada.

—Las nubes, no son nubes.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —el castaño se detuvo, miró hacia arriba y observó las nubes grises.

—Su textura.

El castaño bajo la mirada hacia su novia que aun miraba hacia arriba con detenimiento. Imitándola regreso sus ojos al cielo, entrecerró los parpados para obtener una falsa vista más lejana y las vi flotando como promesas vacías.

Para el joven las nubes eran normales, la textura era como si de algodón se tratara pero se remarcaba con facilidad que era un vapor incandescente. No lo dijo en voz, pero por su mente paso la idea de que su novia estaba alucinando por el miedo que albergaba por estar en esa situación.

Se acercó a su novia y la sujeto de la mano, la pelirroja bajo la vista y se dio cuenta que él no veía lo que ella. Sus ojos mostraban una verdad inequívoca, y no quería que fuera tachada de loca.

—¿No lo ves? —hablo, irritada por la manera en que le miraba.

—Solo veo nubes normales, nada extraño.

—Obsérvalas bien, parecen hechas de lino —Sora apunto al cielo, estresada—. Son como las que mi madre usaba para crear su línea de ropa el año pasado.

En un intento por ver que decía la verdad volvió alzar su rostro para ver las nubes, pero todo lucia normal. La descripción de su novia distaba mucho de lo que sus ojos presenciaban, salvo que estaba consiente que lo evidente no lo era para su novia.

—Lo siento… amor —por algún motivo la última palabra se trabo en su garganta—, pero las veo normales.

Incrédula la pelirroja se soltó de la mano de su novia y lo miró como si fuera un extraño. No podía creer que en ese momento le estuviera jugando una broma. Iba hablar, pero algo en su corazón la detuvo. El latido dentro de su pecho fue como una sensación ajena y desagradable, no se sentía con la cara para reclamarle; eso la molesto.

—Venga, el cansancio nos está afectando —le volvió a sujetar de la mano, y una inquietud se alebresto en sus corazones, pero no lo demostraron—. Busquemos un lugar seguro para descansar un poco.

Sora quien retomo su atención a las nubes asintió con pesadez. Su molestia ya no solo era por el que su novio no le creyera de las nubes, ahora se sumaba esa sensación de culpa en su pecho.

 _SEIS_

No estaba para nada bien lo que presenciaba, la luna no se había movido nada desde la última vez en se fijó en ella. Yamato, quien no quería alarmar a su novia, guardo su molestia por aquel hecho insólito. Sin embargo, reconocía que mantener a su novia en la ignorancia estaba mal.

Sopeso la idea de si mantener el silencio o hablar. La miró a su lado tan apacible como olvidando que se encontraban en ese misterioso lugar. No quería perturbar su calma, pero entre más esperara sería peor, y entre más pronto le dijera ella tendría más tiempo de asimilar todo.

Le llamo con su mote de cariño, y ella le prestó atención. Le explico lo que estaba sucediendo, y con incredulidad tuvo que llevar a la su novia hacia la ventana. Aunque no se percató de si no había cambiado la posición del ente astral, pudo notar que la noche aún estaba muy presente.

Con la obscura habitación, solo iluminada por la vela que mantenían con vida, la tensión envolvió la habitación. Mimi podría haber jurado que el aire se hacía más pesado, lo que le dificultaba la respiración. No le gustaba para nada esa sensación de asfixia.

El plan debía cambiar y eso lo supo el rubio en el momento en que noto el rostro desconsolado de su novia. Pero no quería salir y exponerla a un peligro mayor, esa cabaña era un buen refugio, incluso por el ambiente helado del exterior. Pensó que pudieran hacer diferente a lo que hasta el momento hacían, pero no conseguía encontrar que pudiera ayudar.

—Me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

—No te preocupes —la miró directo a sus ojos. Una sensación de protección, que jamás había sentido, broto de su pecho hacia su novia—. Yo te protegeré de todo.

Con un ferviente deseo de mantener a salvo a su castaña cerro su mano en un puño, y apretó tan fuerte que estuvo cerca de sacar sangre de su piel. Se perdió por un momento en la neblina, que resultaba un tanto hipnótica, y vio como apenas y se podían ver los arboles a lo lejos.

—Estoy confundida.

—Yo también —paso su mano por los hombros de la castaña. No deseaba que se alejara de él.

No hallando explicación lógica por lo que estaban viviendo volvió a llevar a su novia al rincón donde se resguardaban. Por la mente del rubio corría la loca y peligrosa idea de salir con la castaña fuera de la cabaña, y adentrarse en la espesura del bosque. La lógica ya no parecía estar presente en su cabeza, la estupidez por su parte tomaba la rienda de sus pensamientos.

Sintiendo algo húmedo en su ropa el rubio busco el motivo de aquello, solo para encontrarse con Mimi que dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Su estado era un intento de su sistema por alejarse, tan siquiera un segundo, de aquel misterioso lugar. Seguramente deseaba volver a la fiesta donde estaban rodeados por personas conocidas, en la casa de un buen amigo. El único problema que tendrían allí seria que los padres de Taichi llegaran a la casa y los sorprendieran teniendo relaciones en el sofá de la sala que daba a la terraza.

Recordar eso provocó que le doliera la cabeza, instintivamente había tratado de rememorar los eventos que lo llevaron a esa cabaña. Le frustraba el no poder tener recuerdo alguno que respondiera sus dudas. El intervalo del periodo de entre la fiesta y su llegada a la cabaña no existía, era como si la hubieran borrado.

La castaña se acurruco entre sus brazos en un intento de sentirse protegida. La envolvió con mayor fuerza para que sintiera que estaba segura. En ese momento quería sentirse protegido como Mimi, pero siendo el hombre debía ser él quien tenía que proveer la protección.

—Trata de descansar, mantendré la guardia.

—¿Estas seguro?

—No tienes de que pero…

El Ishida no termino la oración debido a que la puerta principal se empezó a mover bruscamente de improviso.

Asustados la pareja no despego su mirada de la puerta que se zarandeaba violentamente. Mimi ahogo un grito al ver como casi cedía la puerta por el movimiento producido por alguien afuera de la cabaña que intentaba entrar.

Yamato recogió el machete del suelo y lo sujeto con fuerza. Aparto a su novia y se levantó con cuidado del suelo. Mimi no lo quería dejar ir, pero tenía que ir a la puerta y ver quien intentaba entrar; seguramente los dueños del lugar. Con sigilo se fue acercando a la puerta que había dejado de hacer esos movimientos violentos.

Cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta pudo escuchar un par de voces del otro lado. Se escuchaban acaloradas, y distinguió que eran un hombre y una mujer. Necesitaba entender las palabras que intercambiaban. Con el valor que consiguió obtener impulso a su cuerpo arrimarse a la puerta. Paso por un costado de la mesa y la mesita de noche, se dispuso a pegar su oreja sobre la superficie rasposa de la madera cuando dieron un par de golpes sobre la puerta.

—¡Demonios! —gritó, por el susto.

—¿Hay alguien dentro? —una voz de hombre pregunto. Y sonó muy familiar para el Ishida—. Por favor, ayúdenos, necesitamos entrar.

—¿Takeru?

Reconociendo la voz de su hermano comenzó a quitar las cosas que impedían que la puerta pudiera ser abierta.

—¿Yamato?

La voz de Takeru sonaba desesperada, y la forma en que lo llamó pudo notar que estaba aliviado de encontrarlo.

—Hermano, abre rápido, necesitamos ocultarnos.

Se detuvo en seco por esas últimas palabras, era como si esas palabras no fueran de su hermano. Se acercó por la abertura de la puerta para cerciorarse de que se trataba de Takeru, su hermano. Echo el vistazo, y efectivamente era su hermano que estaba del otro lado esperando ansioso por que abrieran la puerta.

Con ayuda de Mimi, que fue hacia donde él, quitaron la pesada mesa de noche y la mecedora. Apenas quitaron lo que estorbaba para ingresar a la cabaña la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a Takeru que venía acompañado de Hikari.

Una vez que entraron el menor de los rubios pidió a gritos que cerraran la puerta. Tanto el rubio como la castaña estaba atónitos, con las pupilas dilatas y llenos de sudor.

—Hermano, ¿Qué hacían afuera?.

Yamato y Mimi fueron a donde los menores estaban descansando por lo que habían tenido que correr para llegar hasta esa cabaña.

—Esa cosa lo mato —dijo la menor de los Yagami—. Y me quiere a mí, él me lo dijo.

Perturbados por aquellas palabras Yamato y Mimi intercambiaron miradas. Con Hikari diciendo cosas extrañas solo hubo cupo para una pregunta en sus adentros: _¿Qué demonios ocurría en ese lugar?_

 _SIETE_

Al principio creyó que su reloj estaba descompuesto, y que las manecillas habían quedado en posición para marcar las tres y media de la madrugada, pero conforme avanzo el tiempo se percató que no amanecía. En su mente llevaba el tiempo, aun cuando la luna no ayudara, intentaba llevar un conteo. Para ese momento la Luna, inamovible de su lugar, ya tendría que haberse perdido en el horizonte y del lado contrario el sol tendría que salir con su imponente luz.

Nada de lo anterior ocurrió como debía, y la noche perpetua se negaba a desvanecer su reinado. Incluso para Takeru la noche se tornaba más obsucra conforme se suponía el amanecer tenía que hacer su aparición.

Se encontraban en una casa de campaña él y Hikari. No quisieron arriesgarse a salir al bosque y perderse, si estaban en un campamento seguramente alguien iría en su búsqueda. Pero no pasaba nada. Estaba completamente solo en ese punto de aquel enorme bosque.

Hikari, quien siempre se caracterizó por ser fuerte, no lograba mantener la calma. Sus pulgares jugaban entre ellos cuando mantenía sus manos entrelazadas. Sus ojos iban de un punto a otro del techo de la casa de campaña, y su cuerpo tiritaba por la falta de calor.

Ninguno recordaba cómo es que estaban en ese lugar tan extraño. Absolutamente nada. Su último recuerdo se trataba de ambos caminando por el pasillo de la casa de la castaña, salvo que no sabían a donde se dirigían, y porque solo ellos dos.

Eran borrosas las imágenes en sus cabezas, y confusas. El tiempo no parecía estar acorde a lo que recordaban, se trataba de un rompecabezas. Hikari se frustro a tal grado que lanzó un puñetazo al suelo con gran fuerza que se lastimo los nudillos.

—Desesperarse no ayuda —Takeru sujeto la mano lastimada de su amiga, y la examino para ver que se hubiera quebrado algún hueso—. Seguramente tomamos muchos, e hicimos una estupidez como venir acampar.

—Tengo mucho miedo, la incertidumbre combinada con la ansiedad me tiene frustrada.

La joven castaña sujetaba con fuerza sus piernas mientras clavaba su mirada en el suelo donde había golpeado.

—Para colmo, no amanece.

 _¿Dónde estamos?_ Se cuestionaba el rubio cada cinco minutos. Con la ausencia del amanecer, la luna inamovible y la densa niebla a su alrededor quiso creer que estaban en un sueño compartido.

Tristemente todo era tan real que el perturbador silencio del bosque les hizo recordar que estaban bien despiertos.

Con su buena memoria el rubio intento recordar las zonas aledañas a la ciudad donde vivían. Cuál de todas esas poseía las características de aquel bosque, quizás si recordaba eso sabría dónde estaban ubicados.

Salió de la casa de campaña para ver mejor su alrededor y que había que le pudiera ayudar para ubicarse.

Observó los árboles, la vegetación, la larga noche e incluso unas flores cercanas le ayudaban. Su cabeza se congeló cuando viendo todas las características del bosque concordaron con una en su memoria. Sacudió su cabeza para negar que estuvieran tan lejos de su hogar.

Miró hacia el cielo para encontrar las nubes grises que comenzaban a cubrir la luna. Permaneció un largo rato observando como si la respuesta estuviera detrás de alguna de las nubes que se cerraban al firmamento. En aquel lienzo una cosa peculiar capto su atención. Entre las nubes que dejaban ver al espacio no encontró ninguna estrella. Estando tan lejos de la ciudad en ese bosque se debería ser posible ver las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, sin embargo, no había ni un destello azul que acompañara a la luna.

—¿Qué observas?

Hikari salió de la casa de campaña para acompañarlo. La joven estaba arropada con una cobija con la que se encontraron tapados al despertar.

—El cielo.

Su compañera alzó la vista para presenciar lo que fuese que su amigo estuviera viendo. Nubes y la luna fue lo que encontró, nada anormal a sus ojos que debiera ser tomado en cuenta.

—Se supone que estando lejos de la gran ciudad, y sus luces, deberíamos poder ver las estrellas.

Intrigada por las palabras de su amigo la joven alzo una ceja. Aquella afirmación la tomo de sorpresa. Volvió su atención al cielo y espero una grieta entre las nubes para ver el firmamento. Una vez se dio la oportunidad hecho una mirada para corroborar lo que el rubio había dicho.

—Te equivocas —el rubio miro confundido a su amiga—. Si hay estrellas en el cielo.

—Te digo que no —afirmo irritado—. No es tiempo de bromas, Hikari.

—Si las hay —reafirmo—. Es una noche igual a todas con sus estrellas y la luna.

—¡No! En el cielo no hay ni una maldita estrella.

No le gusto el tono que uso su amigo, y menos le agrado el hecho que se aferrara a una mentira tan grande. Ella podía ver las estrellas en el cielo, sonaba estúpido que no las hubiera.

El rubio no recibió respuesta después de su explosión de carácter. Respiro hondo recuperando la compostura, ponerse de malas y gritarle a su amiga no ayudaría a que salieran de ese bosque.

—Disculpa, no era mi intención gritar.

No hubo respuesta. La castaña se limitó a ver a su amigo, primero su mano pasando por su pecho hasta llegar al azul de sus ojos.

—Este bosque es muy extraño, te puedo jurar que no hay estrellas en el cielo.

—Es que… yo si las veo.

Sus voces fueron más un suspiro que otra cosa. No tenían ya ni la fuerza para mantener una conversación.

Takeru se percató que la luz de la luna se opacaba, y el bosque se sumía de nuevo en una penumbra fantasmal. Una ligera neblina los empezaba a rodear de nuevo, salvo que esa ocasión les llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Todo en ese bosque era lúgubre y decadente. Atemporal y misterioso. Pensando en eso capto una pequeña cosa que podía no tener importancia, y era imperceptible. El silencio que reinaba en el bosque era abrumador, ni el lamento de un alma se podía escuchar. Era como si estuviera volviendo paranoico, respiro hondo y profundo para relajar sus músculos.

—¿Enserio no ves las estrellas?

—No, pero lo importante ahora es buscar salir de este bosque.

La idea que desecharon en un inicio ahora tomaba fuerza y cierta lógica. Tenían que salir de la casa de campaña y adentrarse al bosque. Si corrían con suerte quizás encontrarían alguien que los pudiera ayudar.

—Viendo que no amanece —hablo, mientras notaba como el miedo arruinaba el bello rostro de su amiga—, debemos movernos y buscar ayuda.

—¿Movernos? ¿A dónde?

—Busquemos un lugar más seguro —apunto la casa de campaña y añadió—. Mucho más seguro que esto.

Dudosa, la castaña asintió en forma de aprobación a la idea de su amigo, el cual sabía que no pediría hacer algo que los arriesgara. Confiaba en el buen juicio que poseía.

Cargando lo único que les podría servir de la casa de campaña (una linterna y la manta que traía Hikari), emprendieron la marcha. Se adentraron al bosque con neblina, y remplazaron la carpa por los troncos y ramas de los árboles.

Sujetados de la mano para evitar perderse recorrían un camino difícil y escabroso. Hikari caminaba insegura, cada paso que daba lo hacía como si dependiera su vida de no fallar.

En el trayecto un silencio se apodero de los amigos, acto que inquieto a la joven, pues siempre mantenían sus mentes ocupadas con alguna charla boba. Era su mejor mecanismo para no caer en el pesimismo. Sin embargo, ya tenían media hora en silencio y los demonios en su cabeza la azotaban con gran fervor.

El silencio solo reino hasta que se escuchó el ulular de un búho en la lejanía. Tener algo nuevo que escuchar fue bien recibido por la joven, que se detuvo solo un instante a contemplar aquel sonido.

—Es bueno saber que no estamos solos —comentó, como si nada la castaña.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Si, por fin ya no hay silencio —alzo su dedo índice sobre sus labios, y le invito a escuchar—. En búho. Ha de estar cerca.

Takeru que había avanzado un par de paso más que su amiga retrocedió. Hikari advirtió en la mirada de su mejor amigo que este no escuchaba el sonido de aquel animal nocturno.

—No escucho nada.

Molesta por creer que le quería devolver el juego de las estrellas rodo sus ojos y paso de largo de él. No quería enfrascarse en una estúpida discusión de si escuchaban al búho o no lo hacía. Pero cuando lo quiso dejar atrás la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca. Al girarse vio pálido a su amigo con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro tenso; y eso era muy extraño en él.

—No es cierto.

—Solo hay silencio —fue lo único que pronuncio su amigo.

Se quedaron por unos largo minutos viendo al otro, conjeturando sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Las estrellas, el búho. Cada quien tenía una percepción distinta de aquel bosque, se preguntaron qué otras cosas distinguía el otro que por su lado no captaban.

El rubio quiso articular palabra, pero cuando intento decir algo un frito estornudos se le adelanto.

Por la mirada del otro comprendieron que ambos lo habían escuchado, y que no era cosa de uno solo. Juntaron sus manos instintivamente mientras un segundo grito lleno de dolor y impotencia irrumpió entre los troncos de los árboles.

—¿Qué ha sido ese grito?

—No sé, pero no lo quiero averiguar.

Empujando a Hikari desde su mano empezaron andar con velocidad entre el bosque. Se alejaban de donde había sido producido el grito, o mejor dicho donde creían que se había producido.

Su andar fue acelerado con los constantes gritos que irrumpieron a la lejanía. El sonido era perturbador, y los tenía consternados. Sabían que era producido por ser humano, y por el desgarrador sonido no estaba pasando un buen momento. Pero para Hikari los gritos no eran lo único que la trastornaba, el ulular del búho era incesante a respuesta de cada alarido del extraño.

Siendo guiada por Takeru se permitió echar un vistazo hacia atrás. Notó como iban dejando neblina y arboles atrás, y antes de que viraran por el grueso tronco de un árbol alcanzó a ver la figura humanoide dibujarse como una silueta en el velo blanco.

Atemorizada por lo que acaba de ver no se percató que Takeru había colisionado con otra persona. El impacto fue tal que las tres figuras cayeron de lleno en el suelo recibiendo fuertes golpes. El daño fue tal que la joven se lastimo las costillas, y perdió el aire por el porrazo contra el suelo.

Con quejidos por los involucrados en el accidente los tres vieron hacia el lado que escucharon al otro lamentarse.

Hikari se encontró con Takeru a unos metros de donde se encontraba, pero el rubio miraba a un tercero punto más alejado. Por su expresión supuso que no era nada malo, y giro para encontrarse con uno de sus amigos.

—¿Takeru? —la pregunta vino de la voz inconfundible de Joe.

—Joe, que bueno es verte.

No hubo respuesta de aliento por parte del mayor del grupo. El peliazul se levantó del suelo con una velocidad jampas vista por su parte. Le ofreció una mano a su amigo para ayudar a que se incorporara; se percibía en un estado de pánico.

Joe entablaba una acalorada discusión con Takeru que fue desfigurando su rostro por lo que fuese que escuchase. Pronto el rubio corrió hacia ella y le ayudo a levantarse lo más rápido que pudiera, y solo pronuncio un par de palabras que la aterraron: _Debemos huir._

El golpe de la caída aun arremetía contra sus costillas, pero no se quejaba al ver a sus amigos correr como si huyeran de alguien o algo. Por su mente la figura humanoide se hizo presente, y se estremeció de la sola idea de que fuera verdadero aquello que vio unos metros atrás.

—¿De qué huimos? —quiso saber.

Nadie le contesto y solo siguieron corriendo de forma desesperada como si alguien les estuviera pisando los talones. Era como si estuvieran en una carrera y desearan llegar en primer lugar para conseguir el trofeo.

Molesta por ser ignorada la joven soltó un par de veces más su duda, no obtuvo nada. Requería saber qué es lo que Joe le comentó a Takeru que les hizo correr como gallinas, aunque cabía la posibilidad que ni sus propios amigos lo supieran.

—¡¿De que huimos?!

—¡De eso!

Joe apunto hacia un punto en su espalda. Medio giro su rostro y por el rabillo del ojo lo volvió a ver. Esa forma humanoide oculta entre la neblina los estaba persiguiendo, solo que en ese momento parecía ser más un espectro que una figura humana.

Por el miedo de ser alcanzados los jóvenes no se percataron que enfrente una rama gruesa sobresalía del terreno, por lo que tropezaron volviendo a caer al suelo terroso. El único que consiguió esquivar la rama fue Joe que siguió corriendo dejando atrás a sus amigos, que lo vieron alejarse.

La escena paso en cámara lenta para el rubio y la castaña. El mayor del grupo al verlos caer se detuvo por un momento, dudoso de si ir en su ayuda o salir huyendo. Al final optó por continuar corriendo sin importar que aquel espectro los alcanzara y les hiciera algo. Takeru lo maldijo desde el suelo, mientras Hikari rompía en llanto.

El rubio se puso de pie tan rápido como su cuerpo reacciono, el dolor del golpe que se llevó no lo sentía. La adrenalina lo tenía en movimiento. Cuando fue en ayuda de Hikari, que no dejaba de llorar escucho un grito de susto.

A unos metros Joe estaba tirando en el suelo mientras la figura espectral hacia su aparición detrás de un troncó. Era insoluto que lo hubiera pasado y hubiera tomado la ventaja en la carrera. Ni cuando cayeron habían perdido tanto tiempo como para que se encontrara detrás de aquel árbol delante de ellos.

Cuando la neblina se disipo el espectro tomó forma humanoide; se trataba de un hombre alto y musculoso, con una máscara de dragón cubrir su rostro. La sangre en las venas del rubio se congeló cuando notó que aquel sujeto poseía en su brazo derecho una sierra eléctrica.

Activo el mecanismo de la sierra y sin titubear ni dudar la paso por el pecho de un estupefacto Joe. La sangre salió disparada en el aire y los alaridos de agonía de su amigo rompían en sus oídos como el peor sonido jamás escuchado.

Hikari, quien presenciaba por igual la escena, gritó de horror por lo que le estaban haciendo a su amigo. Cerro los ojos cuando el sujeto se hinco a un lado del cuerpo inerte de su amigo, y con un cuchillo grande le abrió del pecho hasta el abdomen bajo sacando las entrañas del joven; que miraba hacia la nada con sus ojos fijo.

Reconociendo que serían los siguientes, Takeru tomo de los hombros a Hikari y la obligo a correr. Tenían que alejarse de aquel lugar antes de que esa cosa se diera cuenta de su presencia y los persiguiera.

Corrieron cuanto sus piernas le dieron para alejarse de aquella carnicería. Takeru ahora llevaba cuidado por donde pisaban, un error y serian alcanzados como momentos antes. Echaba unos cuantos vistazos hacia atrás para garantizar de no ser seguidos por el hombre de la sierra. Lo único en lo que reparó fue que la neblina ya no era tan densa como cuando eran perseguidos por aquella cosa, que no podía ser un humano. Nadie los seguía, y eso lo tranquilizo solo un poco. Tenían que poner toda la distancia que pudieran de aquel punto del bosque, seguramente serian buscados. Pero cuando todo parecía tranquilizarse, Hikari irrumpió en gritos desconsolados.

—¡Viene por mí!

—¿Qué?

—¡Viene por mí, Takeru! —el rubio no entendía a que se refería. Nadie los estaba siguiendo—. Dijo que seguía yo.

Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido. El también estuvo en la muerte de Joe como para no escuchar que aquella cosa hubiera amenazado a su amiga. Nadie dijo nada.

—¿Quién dijo eso?

—El sujeto pequeño con mascara de madera.

Hikari estaba en pánico, y en un intento por salvar su vida detuvo su andar y con ella al rubio. Busco protección en el pecho de su amigo, quien le rodeo con sus brazos. Ella tiritaba tan fuerte que incluso podía sentir que él lo hacía.

—Me miro fijo a los ojos —dijo, con su voz amortiguada por su pecho—. Me apuntó con su marro gigante con puntas, y dijo que pagaría mis deudas.

El joven seguía sin comprender a lo que se refería su amiga, que desconsolada irrumpió en llanto. Lo que describía no tenía lugar, jamás se encontraron con un hombre pequeño de mascara de madera, solo con el alto y la máscara de dragón.

Ese bosque cada vez más le aterraba, y con lo que presenciaron sumado al estado de su amiga no quería estar en ese lugar ni un segundo más.

—Tenemos que seguir andando —no podía expresar su inquietud, Hikari le requería en calma y con todos sus sentidos—. No podemos dejar que nos alcancen.

Retomaron la carrera como si no hubiera un mañana. Salieron de la zona boscosa y se adentraron en un campo de pradera amplio hasta donde la neblina les permitía ver. Dudo por un momento en si debían cruzar aquel lugar tan abierto, en una persecución serian presas fácil, pero noto algo a lo lejos que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

La silueta de una cabaña se dibujaba en el velo blanco que los envolvía. Decidió tomar el riesgo, quizás en ese lugar encontrarían ayuda. Impulsado por una corazonada tomo a Hikari y recorrieron la pradera tan rápido como pudieron. Entre menos pasaran por la zona abierta más posibilidades de no ser descubierto tendrían.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bueno, antes que nada quiero decir que últimamente estado releyendo mis historias y tome la decisión de darle una pulida algunas de ellas. Esta historia es una de las que recibirán el tratamiento, como la de EDLyE. Quise darle una re-escritura para darle un mejor trato a la lectura, agregando unas pocas cosas que harán entender mejor la historia o ampliar algunas escenas para que tenga mayor coherencia. Son cambios pequeños que respetan lo que fue el fic original, sin cambiarle nada sustancial como por ejemplo las muertes._

 _Esta historia estaba planeada publicarla después de terminar EDLyE: Isla File, pero siendo una historia más corta y teniendo problemas de tiempo la termine antes que la primera mencionada. Por tanto, decidí que no era necesario esperar tanto y traerla ahora._

 _Ojala que disfruten de la lectura, y que tanto viejos lectores del fic como los nuevos vean con buenos ojos este pequeño relato de terror._

 _Sin más que decir_

 _Au Revoir._


	2. be

_OCHO_

Después de mucho caminar y buscar un lugar donde refugiarse, Taichi y Sora se guarecieron dentro de una pequeña cueva colina abajo. Esperaban entre ese espcaio reducido a que la lluvia, que había llegado al fin, cesara y les permitiera continuar con su camino.

Juntaron sus cuerpos para mantener el calor, con la lluvia el clima se enfrió y el paso de la noche no ayudaba a mantener su calor corporal.

Observaban el aguacero que se había soltado afuera, gotas gordas descendían del cielo negro. La intensidad aumentaba como el temor de los jóvenes que esperaban por su deceso. El castaño rodeo a su novia en un acto de protección, mientras la pelirroja dejaba que esos brazos la envolvieran.

Por alguna extraña razón, Sora no dejaba de temblar a lo contrario que Taichi; que a pesar del clima helado no parecía perder tanto calor como su novia. Quiso compartir su el mayor grado de calor corporal que pudiera hacia la pelirroja, pero no parecía dar resultado. Tiritaba mientras se rodeaba a si misma con sus brazos como no queriendo dejar escapar de si aquella animación.

—¿Aun tienes frio?

—Sí, ¿Acaso tú ya no?

Sora alzo su vista para encontrar los ojos castaños de su novio, quien le devolvía una mirada preocupante. Su expresión le recordó el momento del cielo que vivieron horas antes, y como ambos percibían las cosas distintas.

—No lo sientes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero no tanto como para morir helado.

Confundidos cada quien se sumió en sus pensamientos sobre lo que estaba pasando. Intrigado el castaño expreso como percibía el en ese instante el clima, como una fresco natural por la reciente lluvia. Sora refuto que su piel se erizaba por el clima helado parecido a una noche de invierno.

Al terminar de intercambiar información ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento sobre aquel bosque. Les resultaba totalmente misterioso y siniestro. No exista una explicación lógica para que ambos tuvieran una versión diferente de un mismo lugar.

Sin caracterizarse por ser serio ni analítico el castaño se encontraba cerca de la salida de la cueva pensando, y luchando por encontrar una explicación a los sucesos. Su memoria de corto plazo seguía sin funcionar, la razón del porque se hallaban en el bosque continuaba sin aparecer en su memoria.

La intensidad de la lluvia no parecía querer ceder, y para cálculo de la pareja podría durar varias horas más.

El silencio se prolongó entre los jóvenes que se limitaban a ver afuera de la cueva. Solo el sonido en seco de las gotas caer sobre la superficie húmeda del suelo les recordaba que estaban con vida, y en un lugar desagradable.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro cargado de desesperación y desasosiego. Intentaba perderse en el caer de las gotas de agua, pero su mente se empeñaba en recordarle que estaba en esa cueva, que tenía mucho frío y que la noche era eterna. Deseando alejar aquel silencio perturbador abrió la boca para hablar y eliminar aquellos pensamientos que la asfixiaban, pero la expresión de su novio la detuvo.

Con un rostro que expresaba inquietud la joven vio hacia donde lo hacia su novio, pero no vio nada por lo que supuso que no estaba en ese estado por algo que hubiera visto, sino por algo que escuchaba.

Estuvo por preguntar qué era lo que le tenía de ese modo cuando le puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Necesitaba silencio como si el que ya había no fuese suficiente. Espero un par de minutos en los que Taichi cerró los ojos en un intento de percibir más allá de los sentidos. Eso la molesto. Quería saber lo que estaba pasando, no quería quedarse en la ignorancia.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —escupió, irritada por el comportamiento de su novio.

—Lo suponía —abrió los ojos, perdido en la nada—. No lo escuchas.

—¿Qué no escucho?

—Un maldito búho —Sora miró confundida al castaño, que observaba a través del agua más allá del bosque—. No deja de hacer ese sonido.

—¿Ulular?

—Eso, como se diga.

El castaño dejo atrás todo y se fue al fondo de la cueva y se dejó caer sobre una roca plana que usaban como asiento. Sora se le arrimó lentamente para tomar lugar a su lado, era evidente que ella no escuchaba al búho pero no veía el caso seguir discutiendo por algo que no tendría explicación lógica.

—Es extraño que lo escuches con esta lluvia —fue lo único que atino a decir.

—Me tiene harto, no se calla.

El joven se llevó las manos a los oídos para que el sonido del búho cesara, y dejara de taladrar en su cerebro.

—Es como si estuviera dentro de mi cabeza.

Sora miraba con desconfianza a su novio que se agitaba de atrás hacia adelante. No sabía cómo ayudarlo, estaba en perpleja por cómo se comportaba el castaño. Su corazón dio un vuelco por la reacción repetida de Taichi de caminar de un lado a otro por el ancho de la cueva. Estaba llegando a un punto de histeria por las emociones que la envolvían.

En un arco reflejo se levantó y lo tomó entre sus brazos para detenerlos en su locura. Le susurraba al oído que todo estaba bien, que el búho se iría pronto. Las lágrimas traicionaban su falsa fortaleza y rodaban por sus mejillas pálidas por el frío que sentía. Todo se estaba yendo a la mierda en tan poco tiempo, la cordura se desvanecía con cada minuto que pasaban en ese bosque.

—¡Suficiente!

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, Taichi se sacó del agarre de su novia y salió de la cueva hacia la lluvia incesante. Con reacción tarde la joven fue detrás de su novio, el instinto de no quedarse sola no le permitió razón el peligro en el que se estaban metiendo al salir al bosque con aquella lluvia.

Mojada siguió a su novio por la tenue silueta que tenía enfrente de ella. Despavorida iba tras de él sin fijarse por donde pisaba. Le embargaba una sensación de soledad en su corazón cada que le veía alejarse por lo que aumentaba su velocidad en la carrera. Estiraba su brazo tanto como este pudiera sin desgarrarse como acto por conseguir alcanzarlo.

En el preciso momento en que Taichi se introdujo por unos arbustos altos y robustos la joven decayó en la impotencia. Apretó la carrera, pero por su mala fortuna al salir de entre las ramas y hojas del arbusto no encontró a su amigo por ni un lado.

—¡Taichi! —gritaba, pero la fuerte lluvia ahogaba sus palabras.

Una y otra vez llamaba a su amigo con la voz más potente que tenía, pero muy apenas y ella se alcanzaba escuchar. Distraída por querer encontrar a su amigo su pie golpeo con algo en el suelo que la hizo trastabillar hasta caer de lleno en el suelo lodoso. Se golpeó la nariz, que sangro de inmediato, y un par de costillas. Pero el dolor no la detuvo y se reincorporo tan rápido como su cuerpo reacciono.

Adolorida se mantuvo un momento sentada en el lodo sobre el que callo. Busco con la mirada lo que ocasiono su caída, y lo hallo a escasos centímetros de sus pies. Un bulto negro yacía inmóvil en el suelo como si fuera parte del mismo bosque. La silueta del bulto fue tomando forma mientras enfocaba la vista. En principio parecía una rama, pero había algo más alrededor que desentonaba.

Gateó un poco para ver mejor de que se trataba, la lluvia intensa no permitía que pudiera ver lo que en otras condiciones vería con facilidad. La curiosidad como una mal amante consejera la incitaba a que se fuera acercando al bulto hasta que lo pudiera distinguir.

Cuando estuvo cerca del bulto sus manos tocaron algo viscoso que contrastaba de la textura natural del lodo. Incomoda por la sensación en sus manos las levanto para ver de qué se trataba. Cuando acerco sus manos un hedor a putrefacción se impregno en su olfato, a tal punto que le dieron nauseas. Abrió sus ojos al ver sus manos en pintadas en un tonó carmesí, y que la lluvia se encargaba de limpiar.

—Esto es… sangre — articulo, con la voz entrecortada.

Las manos empezaron a temblarle al imaginar la procedencia de aquel fluido rojizo como su cabellera. Ligando la sangre con el bulto alzo un poco la vista, temerosa de lo que revelarían sus ojos.

Un relámpago apartó la obscuridad, la cortina de agua y el velo de la neblina que no le permitía ver más allá de un par de centímetros. Solo fueron un par de segundos, pero fue suficiente para ver que era aquel bulto.

Por la impresión de la revelación soltó un grito tan fuerte que desgarro su garganta, pero es no lo sintió por el impacto de lo que tenía enfrente.

El cuerpo de Joe reposaba sobre el suelo lodoso como una advertencia de que todo se tornaría macabro, de que ese bosque no era seguro y que seguían ellos. El joven estaba abierto por la zona abdominal hasta la caja torácica, y dentro ya no había órganos: estaba hueco y la sangre fluida con el agua como si fuera una misma.

Retrocedió en un acto desesperado por alejarse del cuerpo profanado de su amigo, y en su trayecto no dejaba de gritar aterrada. Pero cuanto más se alejaba no se percataba que se acercaba algo mucho peor, y solo se dio cuenta cuando su mano reposo sobre algo suave. Cerro lo ojos, no quería saber qué es lo que estaba palpando. Ignorando el hecho siguió retrocediendo ignorando lo que sus manos y pies tocaban. Continúo alejándose con los ojos cerrado, ignorando todo lo que la rodeaba y solo se detuvo cuando su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol.

Sora se quedó allí resistiéndose abrir los ojos, que si no fuera por los relámpagos, y su haz de luz fugas, que se proyectaban en sus párpados estaría sumida completamente en la obscuridad. Atosigada por la imagen de Joe que aparecía cada relámpago que se proyectaba en su vista abrió los ojos. Lo que presencio no fue mejor que la imagen de su amigo muerte. Era la continuación del terror, los órganos de su amigo se esparcían por todo su alrededor.

Regida por el miedo, y la adrenalina se levantó aun recargada en el tronco y salió corriendo de ese lugar en el bosque. Corría cuanto sus piernas le daban. Corría sin importar donde terminara.

En su mente estaba la imagen de Joe muerto, y sus órganos esparcidos a su alrededor. Su único objetivo era encontrar a Taichi y salir de aquel bosque lo más pronto posible. Agitada, y por la poca fuerza en sus piernas, se echó al suelo con la mirada al cielo. No se había percatado que la lluvia había cesado.

Observó las nubes que mantenían esa textura de tela y lino. Sintió que algo húmedo recorría su rostro, y no se trataba del agua de lluvia. Se trataba de sus lágrimas. Y algo se interpuso entre sus ojos y el cielo.

—¿Sora?

Esa voz era familiar, la había escuchado tantas veces en el pasado pero no conseguía unirla a un rostro. Cuando fijo su vista un rostro se formó, se trataba de otro de sus amigos.

—¡Izzy!

Estimulada por una alegría que necesitaba albergar en su corazón se levantó de un movimiento y envolvió al pelirrojo en un abrazo.

El joven reacciono de igual manera, y pudo sentir como la pelirroja temblaba entre sus brazos. Como si tratara con un sordo la empezó a llamar por su nombre sin obtener respuesta. La joven estaba sumida en pánico.

Aferrada a su cuerpo el joven con su fuerza tuvo que apartar a la joven para sacarla de su estado atónito. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, su ojos dilatados y perdidos, sus labios temblorosos no se encontraba nada bien. Estaba frente al rostro de una maniaca.

—Sora, escucha, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué te tiene de esta manera?

Esas palabras fueron un detonador dentro del pecho de la joven que soltó un grito desgarrador, y se desplomo al suelo aun llevando consigo al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué te sucedió, amiga?

Recibió un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

—Necesito que me hables.

El estado en shock de la pelirroja tenia uy asustado a Izzy que no la dejaba de tomar por los hombros, incluso acepto que la estaba apretando con mayor fuerza a la permitida. Pero estaba confundido, despertar en ese bosque y no saber lo que sucedía en ese lugar lo tenía encrespado.

—Venga, veme a los ojos y solo a los ojos.

La pelirroja lo hizo.

—Concéntrate en mí, y dime que sucedió.

Asintió e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, regulo su respiración y clavo toda su atención en aquellos ojos que le devolvían la mirada.

—Lo vi —dijo, de pronto—. Yacía en el suelo tendido, y todo… todo esparcido alrededor.

No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que su amiga, con apariencia desquiciada, le decía sobre lo que había vivido.

Cual fuera lo que en su mente se proyectara como un recuerdo la regreso a ese estado de shock que no le permitía ligar dos palabras. Sollozaba, ya no lloraba con lágrima tendida, pero mantenía sus ojos perdidos en su pecho, y repetía una y otra vez: _"Nada en su interior."_

Incomodo por la actitud de su amiga la aparto provocando que la separación le desviara su atención a otro lado. Recuperándola por un ligero momento la incitó a que moviera sus pies, necesitaban encontrar un mejor lugar para hablar que en medio del bosque. La sujeto de los hombros y anduvieron.

Caminaron por un largo tiempo en el que Izzy se cuestionaba si la noche en algún momento tendría un fin. En el trayecto Sora susurraba lo mismo de siempre, y en veces le miraba en el pecho lo que le comenzó a crispar. Con el avanzar el bosque se tornaba más lúgubre y denso; había tantos árboles que lucían tan parecido que hacían sentir que estaban dando vueltas.

Doblaron por el codo de una roca hacia la derecha y se toparon con una sorpresa. Sentado en las faldas del tronco de un árbol Taichi miraba al suelo con una expresión que no demostraba nada. Se aproximaron a su amigo, Sora al ver a su novio reaccionó y lo abrazo una vez estando con él.

—Tai, me alegra saber que estas bien —expresó el pelirrojo.

El castaño que no reacciono al contacto de su novia, se tornó hacia su amigo volviendo a su realidad. Sus labios dibujaron una mueca de desagrado, este acto sorprendió al pelirrojo que imagino que al verlos dibujaría una sonrisa. Estaba claro que el sujeto que tenía enfrente no era Taichi, no el que conocía antes de aquel bosque.

—¡Por fin se calló, el desgraciado!

Izzy alzó una ceja sin comprender esas palabras. Suspiro derrotado al ver que al igual que Sora su amigo estaba en un estado catatónico; lo que le preocupo de sobremanera. El bosque estaba jugando con ellos.

—Al fin ese maldito búho dejó de hacer su estúpido sonido.

—No entiendo amigo —observó cómo su amigo recuperaba color y cordura—, pero debemos movernos, Sora no se encuentra bien y necesitamos un lugar para resguardarnos.

—¡Demonios! ¿Qué le sucedió?

El castaño se percató que su novia se aferraba a él como un pequeño niño a su padre entre una multitud de desconocidos. Sus ojos clavados en su pecho, y sus labios temblorosos sumados a su piel blanca lo preocuparon.

Los amigos intercambiaron mirada en busca de una explicación de la cual ambos carecían sobre lo que acontecía.

El pelirrojo le explicó lo único que tenia de conocimiento sobre el estado catatónico de su amiga. De cómo en ese estado fue que la encontró y su trayecto hasta encontrarlo. Una vez escuchada la historia, Taichi sujeto de los hombros a su novia y le obligo a mirarlo; esto hizo reaccionar de nuevo a Sora, quien tenía sus momentos de lucidez. Se abrazaron tan fuerte que podían romper sus costillas, pero, a pesar de que sintieron una punzada en el pecho, necesitaba ese contacto físico.

—No te logré alcanzar —esbozo, con poca fuerza, sus palabras—. Te alejaste y me perdí.

—Discúlpame —susurro, al oído de su novia—. Enloquecí y me olvide de que estabas conmigo.

—Lo vi muerto —ignoro sus palabras, y se separó de su novio.

—¿A quién?

Taichi e Izzy sintieron como un escalofrió recorría sus espaldas por la revelación que les estaba dando la pelirrojo. Explicó lo que sucedió una vez que se perdió en el bosque, y lo que encontró mientras buscaba a Taichi. Su descripción, la manera detalla con que contó lo siguientes hechos helaron la sangre en las venas de los jóvenes.

La notica impacto de diferente maneras a los jóvenes que estupefactos guardaron silencio cuando Sora termino de narrar lo que recordaba.

Joe estaba muerto, y de una manera tan repugnante que de solo imaginarlo sintieron nauseas. No querían estar en los zapatos de su amiga quien había visto todo aquello, pero entendieron porque de su estado perdido y ausente. Ellos mismo hubieran reaccionado de la misma manera.

Recuperándose de la notica la mente lógica del pelirrojo comenzó a a trabajar. Le dolía de sobremanera la muerte de uno de sus amigos, pero ellos estaban vivos y necesitaban salir del bosque peligroso. Ya tendrían tiempo de llorar a su amigo como se debía.

—Está claro, hay animales salvajes en este bosque —dijo, sacando a sus amigos de sus pensamientos.

—No —negó Taichi, que en ese instante bajo la luz de luna su rostro tomo una figura sepulcral—. Por lo que contó Sora sus órganos estaban regados por la zona, intactos, un animal los devoraría.

El pelirrojo no refutó la lógica de su amigo, acertó en ese hecho pero se negaba a creer que otra razón, algo diferente hubiera matado a su amigo. Sin embargo, una pregunta se incrustó en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, y amenazaba con revolver su interior. Y la pregunta se formuló: _¿Quién había asesinado a Joe?_

En acto de falsa protección hicieron de lado el misterio del deceso de su amigo, del cual se sintieron apenados por como hablaban al respecto.

Con la noche que se alargaba de manera exponencial, y no parecía tener fin, Izzy hizo contó la parte de la historia que le tocaba del bosque. Reveló a sus amigos que él había despertado junto a Joe dentro de una especie de cueva. Ambos permanecieron en ese lugar debido a que un vendaval sacudía los arboles agresivamente. Lo mejor que pensaron fue resguardarse por ese momento.

Una vez que paso el evento del viento salieron de la cueva, con el frío que azotaba en el bosque le hizo querer armar un campamento por lo que salieron en busca de leña y provisiones.

Se separaron para cubrir más terreno y fue que ya no volvió a ver a Joe; el pelizaul se notaba extraño esa última vez como si algo lo llamará. Lo buscó por todo los alrededores a la cueva, y solo encontró a Sora rendida a su demencia.

—De casualidad ¿No escuchó un búho?

—Si lo hizo, no lo menciono.

EL castaño se cruzó de brazos y permaneció perdido en unas ramas que sobresalían del suelo, provenían de un árbol en que Sora se encontraba recargada. La historia de Izzy diferia en cierto punto a la suya; pensó que si hubiese sido igual quizás existiría un patrón a seguir para revelar los misterios que envolvían el bosque.

Una vez terminado de explicar su parte fue turno de Taichi de contar lo que les había llevado allí a él y Sora. El pelirrojo se quedó callado en la narración, escuchando muy atento no deseaba perder detalle alguno. Era como si también quisiera encontrar similitud con la suya, y encontrar alguna explicación. Por el brillo en sus ojos, y la expresión analítica que tenía parecía como si hubiese detectado algo.

—¿Te das cuenta? —Taichi negó con la cabeza—. Este bosque nos muestra cosas diferente a cada uno.

—Creo entender, pero explícate.

—Joe, él paso por algo similar —Izzy observó un árbol a su costado, y le apuntó—. ¿Qué tipo de árbol ves?

Siguiendo lo que su amigo pedía el castaño observo el árbol en cuestión; se trataba de un Pino, y a los costados había dos abetos. Volvió a su amigo y contesto lo que para él era una verdad. Izzy asintió gustoso, y explico. Él al igual que su amigo veía los mismos tipos de árboles, pero Joe no. El mayor del grupo juró que el bosque consistía en grupos de robles y arces.

Relacionando ese hecho con el suyo entendió todo. Joe era como Sora, quien veía las nubes de otra textura; tela y lino. Sora que también escuchaba estaba con su rostro hacia el cielo, entendiendo por igual la situación.

—Cada quien ve algo distinto que el otro no.

—Exacto.

Cuando Taichi estuvo por compartir la información de que Sora veía las nubes diferentes un grito de desesperación irrumpió por todo el ancho y largo del bosque. Alertados por el grito los tres amigos se juntaron, Sora sujeto del brazo a su novio. El sonido del grito se escuchó tan cerca que les erizo la piel.

Guardaron silencio esperando un segundo grito que les indicara si iban hacia ellos o se alejaban. No paso mucho cuando el segundo grito, de una mujer, irrumpió en la calma inquietante del bosque. El grito se escuchó cargado del doble de violencia, y se prolongó por varios segundos superando al primero.

Taichi no necesito esperar un tercer grito para reconocer quien era el dueño de ese sufrimiento. Con el primero creyó distinguir algo, pero con el segundo lo corroboro y su corazón bombeo a mil por hora.

—¡Es mi hermana! —grito, asustado por lo que le pudiera estar sucediendo a Hikari.

 _NUEVE_

 _Me quiere a mí._

Esa oración proveniente de la misma Hikari perturbaba a Takeru, que trataba de no dejar que esto lo hiciera perder la cabeza. Recordó que instantes antes la castaña aseguro que diviso entre la neblina una figura de algún sujeto con mascara de madera. Él no había visto nada por lo que no quería tomar como verdad sus palabras, tenia que se objetivo. Solo logró ver al hombre alto con mascara de dragón, quien destrozo a Joe. Su piel se estremeció por recordar tal hecho.

Yamato volvió a Takeru al presente en la cabaña. Entorno la vista para darse cuenta que estaba bajo la custodia de cuatro paredes de madera. Los ojos de su hermano inquirían en los suyos por una respuesta, y recordó que le había preguntado lo que les había sucedido.

Takeru explicó cada detalles desde el inicio, sus experiencias en lo profundo del bosque, y la muerte de Joe a manos de un hombre con mascara metálica de dragón. Con cada palabra que salía de su boca e impactaba en el oído de los oyentes, Yamato y Mimi, sus bellos se erizaban del terror.

Por su lado, Hikari se encontraba ausente de la narración de su mejor amigo. En su interior existía un duelo entre su valentía y el miedo mismo. Se fundían en una acalorada disputa por ver quien se llevaba su cordura. Cuando Takeru notó su distancia de la realidad la sujeto de los hombres con cautela, la giro para que los viera.

—¿Qué?

Cuestiono viendo el rostro curioso de sus amigos.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

—Te acabo de preguntar del hombre de la máscara de madera.

No deseaban volverla atormentar con la imagen de aquel sujeto, ni recordar que le menciono que ella seguía para sufrir lo que su amigo Joe. Pero necesitaban unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas en el que se encontraban, si es que deseaban salir de allí con vida.

Hikari se estremeció al recordar lo sucedido con su amigo en el bosque, no le agradaba tener esas imágenes rondando en su memoria. No anhelaba escuchar la voz opaca y demente de aquel sujeto amenazándola. Sentir de nueva cuenta la mirada de loco atreves de la máscara la hacía perder el juicio.

Dedicándoles unas palabras dulces en ese tenebroso lugar, Takeru la atrajo hacia él y la envolvió en un abrazo fuerte y cálido. La acción de su amigo fue lo mejor que pudiera haber recibido en esos momentos. Creyendo que lo mejor era esperar dejaron ir a la castaña con su amiga al rincón más alejado de la puerta para que descansara.

Takery Yamato se quedaron unos minutos hablando y conjeturando de la situación en la que estaban involucrados. El mayor de los rubio le explico que ellos en todo momento habían estado en la cabaña, desde que despertaron, por lo que no habían tenido alguna mala experiencia salvo el estar en esa cabaña extraña.

Unos minutos más de intercambio de palabras y Yamato dejo que de igual manera su hermano fuera a descansar, una vez repuesto podrían continuar analizando la situación y pensar que hacer ante una noche tan larga como la vida misma.

Cuando el menor de los rubios despertó de un sueño de poco más de una hora se percató que la noche aún era reina del firmamento. La luz de luna se filtraba por la ventana cubierta por la cama, bañando de plata el suelo mugriento de la cabaña. Sin embargo, hubo algo curioso en el haz de luz que se filtraba; estaba más difuminado a lo que recordaba.

Entorno sus ojos en busca de su hermano y amigas, y acertó a Yamato y Mimi sentados en el otro extremo de la cabaña. Entablaban una conversación en voz baja solo para que ellos dos pudieran escuchar lo que decían, pero por la expresión de la castaña algo no andaba bien. Se levantó tratando de no despertar a su amiga que yacía dormida a su lado, y se dirigió hacia donde su hermano. Al verlo venir cesaron las palabras, y sus ojos se hundieron en el otro.

—¿Qué tal de sueño?

—Revitalizador —expresó Takeru, tratando de no mostrar curiosidad—. ¿Cuánto he dormido?

Su hermano mayor no contesto, y se limitó a dirigir su atención a la castaña a su lado derecho. La joven colocó sus ojos en blanco en señal de que procesaba la respuesta que diría a continuación:

—Dos horas y media.

Escuchar el tiempo estimado de su amiga le revolvió el estómago a Takeru, que sintió un vacío lo absorbía desde su pecho. El no sentía que hubiera dormido tanto. Recordó que al despertar la primera vez su reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada, después de tanto tiempo, y si sus cálculos no estaban erróneos, debía de haber amanecido desde hace tiempo.

No podía ser posible que la noche se extendiera más de lo que debía. Era como si el sol hubiera sido raptado por la luna, que deseaba gobernar el cielo ella sola. Su hermano y novia lo miraban como entendiendo su preocupación.

—Sí, ya debería haber amanecido desde hace tiempo —comento, Yamato.

—No es nada normal todo esto.

Takeru echo una mirada a su reloj por novena vez en la noche.

—Para nosotros esto no es novedad —dicho esto, el mayor de los rubios se ganó una mirada inquisitiva de su hermano menor—. Note desde hace horas que la Luna permanece siempre en el mismo lugar. El tiempo en este bosque no transcurre, por lo menos no como el que conocemos.

Sin detenerse a razonar las palabras de su hermano mayor, se dirigió a la ventana para cerciorase de la información. Estupefacto por lo que presencio se giró hacia sus amigos. Afuera, un velo blanco con motes en gris cubría todo el exterior de la cabaña; la neblina se tornó tan densa que apenas y podía ver unos metros por delante de la ventana.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?

—Veinte minutos atrás —contestó Mimi.

La cabeza del rubio trabajaba a marchas forzadas tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento afuera de la cabaña. Cuando se disponía hablar un fuerte golpe hizo que los jóvenes se sobresaltaran, incluso Hikari despertó asustada. Helado permaneció cuando notó que el sonido provenía cerca de donde la Yagami descansaba.

Un nuevo golpe azoto la cabaña, ahora proveniente del lado de la puerta. Yamato se llevó su dedo índice a los labios, y después con un movimiento de su mano les indicó que se reunieron todos en el centro de la habitación.

Takeru abrazo a Hikari, quien sollozaba, le tapó la boca para que no hiciera algún ruido que les delatara. Con lágrimas en los ojos Mimi observo como su novio se separaba del grupo y caminaba con cautela hacia la puerta.

Un tercer impacto del costado izquierdo de la cabaña puso en alerta a los cuatro, que atentos esperaban la procedencia de un quinto golpe.

El silencio reino después del tercer golpe, y eso inquietaba a los cuatro jóvenes que esperaban atentos. Esperaron sin recibir un cuarto golpe que les estremeciera las entrañas. Sin embargo, lo que prosiguió fue más aterrador.

Con tal silencio percibían como rasgaban las paredes de los costados. Al imaginar aquel sonido lo hicieran con las uñas de las manos les erizo la piel. Mimi consiguió ahogar un grito cuando sintió el rasgue en su espalda. El sonido se prolongó hasta el rincón trasero de la cabaña, y de nuevo reino el silencio.

Cinco minutos pasaron sin golpes ni rasgues de algún tipo, y eso comenzó a inquietar la mente de los jóvenes. Sus músculos tensos por la idea de estar siendo cazados se relajaron después unos minutos. Mimi, que hasta el momento se cubría la boca con ambas manos, descubrió su boca para tomar ese aire helado que envolvía el bosque.

Takeru y Hikari se miraban fijamente, uno tranquilizando al otro. Y permanecieron de ese modo sintiendo el latir del corazón del otro, casi llegando hacer uno solo.

—Ya paso —sonrió, a su amiga.

Extrañado por el rostro desencajado de Hikari, palideció cuando sus labios temblaron antes de hablar.

—¡Esta aquí por mí!

Takeru giro su cuerpo hacia la puerta segundos antes de que un nuevo golpe se produjera, salvo que este fue muy agresivo. La puerta cedió unos centímetros, y un brazo largo que sostenía un marro irrumpió en el interior de la cabaña.

Yamato, que estaba cerca de la puerta, se lanzó hacia ella para detener la entrada del sujeto del marro. Mimi se percató que su novio cedía ante la fuerza invasora y corrió para darle soporte. Ambos consiguieron frenar un poco el avance del agresor.

—¡Entréguenla! —el timbre de voz del sujeto hizo erizar la piel de los jóvenes—. ¡Ella es mía!

La pareja luchaba por detener el avance del sujeto que consiguió arrastrarlos unos centímetros por donde medio brazo ya estaba dentro.

Hikari observaba la escena en un estado de pánico que nunca nadie le había visto. Se aferró a su amigo que la abrazaba, no lo quería dejar ir aun cuando este intentaba ir ayudar a su hermano. No obstante, reconoció que la solución no era detener al sujeto que deseaba entrar en la cabaña con una ambición enorme. Tenían que salir de la cabaña, entorno la vista en busca de una salida, pero solo la puerta y la ventana daban una salida. Ninguna era la opción viable.

Su corazón se agito al percatarse que se encontraban en una jaula sin salida; estaban atrapados. Desesperado echo una nueva mirada por la cabaña hasta que noto algo peculiar en la esquina a un costado de donde se hallaba.

Pegado en la pared se encontraba un pequeño orificio con forma de círculo perfecto. Se separó por un momento de Hikari, quien comenzó a gritar histérica, se aproximó al hueco y percibió muy apenas unas líneas que se marcaban en un cuadrado bajo sus pies. Se trataba de una puerta.

Ignorando la situación a su espalda paso su dedo índice por el pequeño orificio y pulso lo que se sintió como un botón. Se escuchó un crujido, y las líneas en la pared se marcaron en gruesas marcas como venas muertas. El peso de su cuerpo se sumió unos centímetros, y tuvo que brincar y caer para que el falso suelo cayera hasta lo que parecía ser un pasillo subterráneo.

Su cuerpo quedo de la cintura para abajo sumido en el suelo, se puso en cuclillas y vio el pasadizo que se extendía hasta la obscuridad. Se levantó y miró a su amiga envuelta en una histeria que deformaba su belleza. Paso su atención hacia su hermano que luchaba por detener, junto a su novia, la entrada del sujeto que poseía una fuerza increíble.

—¡Es demasiado fuerte! —Yamato pujaba la pesada mesa, que bloqueaba la puerta, con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Hermano!

El llamado invoco al mayor de los rubios que se volviera hacia donde se encontraba. Takeru ya llevaba consigo a Hikari hacia el pasadizo secreto.

—Déjenlo, y vengan rápido.

Yamato asintió y se volvió hacia su novia que lo miraba asustada, no veía como podían salir corriendo hacia donde Takeru sin que el sujeto lograra entrar a la cabaña.

—Necesito que des todo lo que tengas —dijo, apresurado—. A la cuenta de tres empujamos al mismo tiempo.

Mimi solo atino asentir, y a la cuenta de su novio empujaron al mismo tiempo la pesada mesa empujado con ella la puerta y prensando el brazo del sujeto que dejo caer el pesado marro. Una vez conseguido dejar fuera al sujeto, que sacó su brazo, corrieron hacia la entrada del pasadizo. Takeru y Hikari ya habían entrado.

La castaña fue la primera que entro por petición del rubio, y fue seguida por él. La caída de la joven fue infructuoso golpeándose las rodillas contra el suelo rocoso. Pero por la adrenalina se puso en cuclillas y empezó andar por el corredor, seguida de Yamato que sintió raspar su espalda contra la pared terrosa.

Una vez que empezaron andar, Yamato se volvió y observo una palanca, la cual sin pensar la jalo. La entrada del pasadizo se cerró enfrente de sus ojos elevando la madera falsa. Una vez que observo que la entrada estaba cerrada se volvió solo para encontrar la obscuridad consumirlo en sus brazos.

A gatas empezó andar detrás de su novia que no la podía ver, pero si escuchar. Sus manos sentían el suelo duro por la grava, y húmedo por el lodo. Anduvieron con cuidado para no pisar algo peligroso que los dañara. A la distancia escuchaba a su hermano y su amiga, lo que le indicaba que les llevaban ventaja. Continuo andando, girando su cabeza cada minuto para observar que ni una luz se viera al fondo. La obscuridad era buena señal de que el sujeto no había encontrado el pasadizo, y que no iba tras ellos.

La sensación de peligro no desapareció en ningún momento. Ese pasadizo, que apareció de la nada, podía estar llevándolos a un lugar peor. Negó con la cabeza, debía ser optimista. Continuó andando con la esperanza de que sus pensamientos fueran erróneos y pudiera estar alejarse de ese bosque misterioso.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Espero que se encuentre con bien._

 _Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, gracias a todos los que me leen y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia._

 _Au Revoir._


End file.
